The Tomboy Knight and the Reluctant Princess
by StarryEyedRin
Summary: She charges forward, dedicating herself to her love, her grandest coloration; she fights battles with her conscious. Is it truly right? Or is it wrong? Her love waves her blade, her blade trusts her might; as the pillars of darkness collapse, she finds the princess; but will she go with? A Miku/Rin story.


Title: The Tomboy Knight and the Reluctant Princess

Summary: She charges forward, dedicating herself to her love, her grandest coloration; she fights battles with her conscious. Is it truly right? Or is it wrong? Her love waves her blade, her blade trusts her might; as all pillars of darkness collapse, and she finds the princess; but will she go with?

Author's Note:

_I'm still continuing "Tangling with an Opera Phantom" but I decided I'd finish this up too. Basically, this is a short oneshot involving Rin and Miku (I know, I know... but they were best fitted for this idea), with a dark outlook on a typical girl's love romance. Probably dramatized some things a bit, but that doesn't mean it's any less true to what I was feeling the time I wrote this. _

_It may seem a little confusing via the description, but hopefully it doesn't affect your reading too much. The story itself is stuffed with Idioms head to toe, since I tend to get a little bit poetic when I'm depressed._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

The world is full of colors, both dark and light, hazy and disfigured, bright and risky. In that world of yes and no, stands the girl of coloration, fighting the battles of her life. Her colors waver with her personality, her sunlight dips in the deep blue sea. Her blonde hair sways in the winds that caress her and softly guide her to the right path. Her love is strong, her faith is wide; she is content on saving her love.

Her sword of power, not brittle in the slightest; brings a powerful sense of awareness to her heart and mind. With every enemy that is slain by the holy blade; she reconciles. With every burden that is placed in her mind, she ponders. With every battle that she brings; her enemies fall, and her heart is saved.

But what stirs in her emotions, as she waves her sword and battles enemy after enemy? Her heart is not always too clear. Sometimes, her feelings smoother her with doubt; other times, she's too afraid to try. To give into her war, means losing it all; she cannot fight a losing battle... so she will not fail.

So what is this prize, this valuable possession she is trying to win? Simple... it's her; the girl of her dreams. She was buried with shackles of shame, and her heart was heavy; it was known that Rin had to save her, before her heart gave into darkness, and she took the path of evil.

After all, a knight must save her princess, right?

Charging through the great unknown; finding a castle's walls. She charges strait through darkness, slaying beast after beast, menace after menace, enemy after enemy. Her own sorrow is taken up on their corpse. Her own vivid happiness is exploding within her, and how she cannot keep it in! Every enemy is defeated, so she wants more, every silent waking moment, she drags herself further to save her princess. Every enemy that is defeated, in the way of love and happiness, becomes a pinch of salt, a strand of nothingness. She watches as the world before her turns from a sad array of darkness, to a world of happiness as she fights the evils before her.

Capturing love with desire, the blonde haired girl leap forward into the castle. The boss was straight before her, waving around it's sword of misery. Before it, trapped the girl of her dreams.

The pendulum before her always swings to the left side, first. It's fate rests in her merry hands; does she take the left path or the right? Her sword is grand and full of might; shall she charge towards her enemy, or wait until they make their first move?

Despite wanting to take the right side, she takes the left and makes her way through an abundance of chaos to reach her goal; the enemy falls back, but there's many more to come. The teal haired girl is stuck in a daze; she is cast under the spell from which her darkness has ensured. Whatever madness had pursued in her miserable fate, to be a puppet on the strings; lacks equanimity.

The teal haired girl has a look of confusion amongst her face. Whatever darkness had belittled her mind, had vanished the moment she had taken hold of her captor. But... something is amiss. Her heart screams the words she doesn't want to say. Her mind tells her to run. Battling her own princess... what's a girl to do?

Visually; her castle is gone. Her princess, dressed in average modern clothes. Everything in her world fades... the colors disappear. Reality appears. No more does Rin wield her sword of integrity, but her own bare hands. No more does Rin feel the power within her to fight, because it's a losing war. Miku...

Miku... had won the battle.

The blonde haired girl, sighed and stared at her lover. Her love was hostile and cruel; she was stern with herself. Guilt took over her flesh and made it raw; it poisoned her insides, making all the acid within her stomach pop in circles of movement.

She could feel her insides bleeding with a line of hatred. Not for the girl she loved; never her. But for herself...

"I'm sorry." She says. Tears are forming in her eyes, the softness of her features becoming ragged jades of rock, bleeding through a turbulent fuse, the hurt on her face too much to bring. Had she only become something she's not? Had she only bled her last goodbye? The flowers are stained with walls of sad crimson. Something is beating her heart to death, something is tearing her apart. Her love for the girl only grows, and she can't call it lust...

"Miku... I'm sorry..."

No matter how many times she cries her name in her sleep, envisioning herself a powerful knight or a prestigious warrior, peace never slips amongst the crowd of irony. She falls. She is suffering. She cannot fight anymore.

"Miku! Wait! Please... I have to tell you something..."

The reality of her situation takes place. She's standing in her room, the lights are turned off, she's acting suspicious. Miku shines a light through her soul, peering into her true intentions, but Rin has no intentions of hurting her. Even if her wars had been fatal; even if lives were destroyed because of her... can her... princess forgive her?

Miku stops once she hears her voice and turns around slowly, and Rin breaths in that same air that stood between them.

"I... I'm sorry for my behavior earlier... M-Miku... I understand if you'll want to leave me because of that. But... I... It's so hard to say it..."

Miku shifts back to lean against the wall. Her pure teal eyes are clearly visible in the dense fog that soured in between them, the fog they so long had been through. It follows a pathway, creating a maze of tricks and lies, and Rin stumbles in the darkness and is left blind, her only comfort being the presence of her soul.

She closes in her eyes and the battle ground appears once more. Raging through fights to find her true self, tearing apart the lives of the fallen to reach the girl of her desire. It's her dark philosophy, her call to cure pain. Her lover reaches out to her, but she pulls away sheepishly.

"What are you confessing, Rin? What is this dark secret you've been keeping for so long?"

The boss returns again, raising a long steel sword; but she finds the light reflected in it's eyes to be a self reflection; she fights battles with herself. They clash swords, raging through a chorus of lies. It cries out in her mind; _"Do you really want this?" _And she stabs it through the heart; an unstable victory.

Once it was slain, she returns to her settle conscious: the reality is now here. Miku is standing there, waiting for an answer, battling her own self-pitied battles. She twiddles her thumbs with a look of anxiousness... as if waiting for the right answer.

Just as Rin is able to speak, something within her collapses, and catches her tongue; waves of heat courses through her veins, and soon; she is no more able to say anything.

Miku eyes her with a concerned look.

"You told me to wait... but I can't, Rin. I can't stand being here. With you."

Just as she makes her exit, Rin wraps her small arms around her settle waist and holds her tightly.

"No, Miku. I _need_ you here with me." The tears start to form, and her next words are the ones she regrets the most; "I need you here... because I love you."

She could feel the other girl begin to shake. Slowly, she turned around. The maiden of the castle is looking at her strongly; but is she offended, or is does she have the love she so craves?

"Please... we're so close... I'd hate to lose you..." Rin whispers solemnly.

"I know Rin... I'd hate to lose you as well..." Without warning, a hand is grabbed and she is pulled close. "I can't help but wonder how it ever got to this point."

"I don't know... love is a funny thing." Rin whispered.

Her princess closes in on her, drawing in a deep breath. The words are repeated under her breath; _"Do __you really want this?"_

Rin couldn't tell anymore.

"Do you love me, Miku?" Her voice was so shaky, yet so precise. "Do you love me... for who I am?"

Her eyes reflected watery tears, illumining a distant waterfall. At any moment, Rin could drown in that waterfall made of tears, that love made of broken hearts, and damaged tears. She never asked for such terror. The terror of being alone... without anyone to suit her. No matter how much she asked for it... it never came. Her heart had been jumping up and down; waiting impatiently for the moment her love tells her; "Yes, I do love you."

Instead... she got tears.

The waterfall had swooped her in, and was now carrying her to the edge of her own despair. Miku looked at her with a lost look, like she wanted guidance.

She pulls away. Turning away to face the floor.

Rin was drowning in the waters.

"I... it's hard... It's so hard to say it... I don't want to lose you ever... I can't believe I didn't realize how much I cared for you... how much I want you in my life. How much I want you to stay. Oh Rin; you're causing me an emotional roller coaster ride. I want this so badly... but it feels so wrong..."

"Miku... even if it's wrong by society, it's not wrong in my heart. Even if the waters are over our head... we'll be here for each other. Let's make a promise... we'll stick together no matter what. We're best friends... and we can... b-be... more... if we try... We know that's what we both want."

Something clutches the princess's heart. A darkened spell is cast over her, wielded by the evils of the world. The brave knight Rin finds her way through the darkened clouds to find her... where she was held in the dungeon. She held out her hands, touching the bars; they disappeared instantly. The dazed expression on the princess's face was held full of guilt and betrayal, but turned into love upon the girl.

Rin wrapped her arms around the princess, protecting her. The evils of the night turned into the goodness of the day. Miku slowly wrapped her arms around her knight; she hated feeling so lonely.

"_I'm sick of feeling lonely..."_

"_I know, I am too."_

"_I love you... I can't take my feelings for you. I need you in my life. Please, kiss me."_

"Do you really want this, Rin?"

Rin hesitated.

"It'll be frowned upon on our parents. We won't be able to tell anyone about this. We'll live alone... we'll never have kids unless we adopt them... but how do we know that our own kids won't hate us?"

"I... don't care. I don't care Miku- my love for you is that strong! I'll do anything to make you happy! Now, do you love me?"

"You're so naïve..."

"My innocence has nothing to do with this! It doesn't matter our ages, none of that nonsense! I love you for who you are; and I'd never ever hurt you! Why do you act like I will? Because it's wrong to love another girl?"

"It hurts. My heart hurts. Every time I think of you, I get nothing but anxiety. Nothing but a dead end... I don't want our friendship to turn into this, Rin."

That broke the water level.

"M-Miku... MIKU! Why can't you see how much I- s-suffer. I think about you everyday, how could you not think the same! I love you. I love you so god damn much! I'd do anything for you, why can't you see how much this hurts me?! Kiss me, Miku. I saved you... I saved you... you were my princess and I was your knight- we were meant to be!"

Rin sobs silently, choking on her own tears. Miku joins her, unable to stop the tears from falling. It was oh so painful; Rin couldn't take being without Miku, and neither could she; it was a strong love.

"I know, I know Rin! I'm so confused... it's not meant to be this way between the two of us! I love you too, it's just- I don't want to be the hole of society. I love you. I miss you. I miss being your friend. You are my threshold; my security. It's why I've been avoiding you all this time..."

"I want you Miku! I need you! I'll sacrifice everything for you! I'll do anything for you... anything at all... kiss me... please! Make these burdens go away! Make my heart stop; make me fall for you... take away the pain I feel..."

"I'm scared. B-but... I will..."

And so, the princess leans in to kiss the brave knight's lips, and peace was restored to her kingdom. The knight held her lips upon hers for as long as she could possibly breath; she was breathless as the two of them pulled away, cycling madness for love.

The kiss sealed their fate; it was set upon in stone. They were meant to be, meant to live and die together, meant to feel each others warmth on cold winter days. Meant to come upon in triumph, not dismay. Meant to win not lose... the brave knight did not fight battles to lose on a whim. No. She desired to win... at any given cost.

"T-that was... m-my first kiss..." Miku whispered solemnly. "And... it was amazing."

There was a pause in the air, before Rin replied;

"It was... wasn't it? I don't want you to avoid me ever again, Miku. Not when my heart relies on you to live. When you stop breathing, my heart will stop beating. My love for you will circulate and fly through the sky. We'll be together, all through our lives. Don't you want that?"

"I don't know... Rin. But I think my heart will do the things my mind tells me not to do..."

She paused looking straight in the eyes of her lover. Clasping Rin's hands; she smiles.

"But I do need you, my brave knight."

* * *

_That's all of it. Thanks for reading~  
_

_I should note when I first wrote this, I was going through a hard time. I won't describe much details, but it made me write this. It was a lot more messier back then, so today I decided I'd fix it up, since it seemed to hold potential for uploading. I'm over and done with my problem now, but there's still more to grieve for. I can only hope I can one day fix the stitches of my broken heart, and find people who appreciate me for who I am, not what I am. 3  
_

_I get very emotional with my problems, and project that through my art and writing. I can only hope you've enjoyed this story, and I'll get back to Tangling with an Opera Phantom soon...  
_

_I know it's sad... but at least it has a happy ending? xD /loves writing tragedies.  
_


End file.
